使用曲
この記事では、BFDIシリーズにおける'使用曲'を記載する。 概要 BFDI、BFDIA、IDFBでは主にKevin MacLeod氏が作曲した曲が使用されていたが、BFBよりマイケル氏自身が作曲した曲が主に用いられるようになり、使用曲がYouTubeの専用チャンネルやSoundCloudで公開されている。 Battle for Dream Island イントロ “Bass 8ths Sample” by Beatloaf (from freesound.org). Take the Plunge: Part 1 *New Friendly - "Yeah I know, she was so surprised", until the intro. *Rocket - "Let's help each other!", and the whole contest. Take the Plunge: Part 2 *Sunshine sped up, and pitch edited - Played when Leafy and Pin picked teams. *New Friendly - "See, you know how Flower gets angry at everyone?", "Be more careful!", 15 minutes later... *Shiny Tech I - "People! The other team is also getting close!" Barriers and Pitfalls *New Friendly - "Guess what, Pin? You've won a Win Token.", before the Cake at Stake. *Gnarled Situation - Played during Cake at Stake. *Shiny Tech I - Played during the contest. Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? *New Friendly - Played during the first half of Cake at Stake. *Rocket - "I get to push you off!" (flashback) *Shiny Tech I - "Alliance, schmalliance. Go! Go!" *Chee Zee Cave - Played during the second half of Cake at Stake. *Golf Ball's song music by [[jacknjellify]] - Golf Ball takes the test confidently. *Chee Zee Lab - "Hey! It's me!" *Unreal Superhero 3 music by Kenet & Rez - "Just drew a little doodle!" *Spongy Cake music by [[jacknjellify]] - Pencil and Match play the game. *Chee Zee Lab - "Aaaaah, can't stop, can't stop!" Sweet Tooth *Tada sound effect - APRIL FOOL’S! *Chee Zee Cave - "Pin. You have a Win Token. Would you like to use it now?" *Tada sound effect - Magical Die of Judgement’s Debut Bridge Crossing *Lightless Dawn - Played during Cake at Stake. *Chee Zee Lab - Played during the contest. Power of Three *Chee Zee Cave - Played during some of Cake at Stake. *New Friendly - "Look at this.", "The other teams are Leafy, Tennis Ball, and Teardrop; and Coiny, Ice Cube, and Needle." *Mistake the Getaway - "We're in first!" *How it Begins - "Ok, let's get started. Push!" *Shiny Tech I - "Island 3!" *No, No, No, No! music by [[Coiny], Ice Cube, and Needle] - Speaker explains the elimination. Puzzling Mysteries *New Friendly - "Hey guys, watch this!" *Chee Zee Cave - Played during Cake at Stake and part of the contest before the commercial break. *Pinball Spring - Played during the commercial. *Chee Zee Lab - Played during the contest. Cycle of Life *New Friendly - "Announcer thing, Announcer thing, Announcer thing!" * New Friendly reversed - Played after Intro. *Silver Blue Light - Played during the "Blocky's Funny Doings International" Prank. *Split In Synapse - Played during the contest. *Unreal Superhero 3 Appezeanie - Played during Ice Cube's "cycle of life". Insectophobe's Nightmare *Backed Vibes - Played during Cake at Stake. *Manic Polka - Played during the contest. *Split in Synapse - Played after Firey screams. Crybaby! *Pinball Spring 160 - Played during the commercial. *Rising - Played during Cake at Stake. *Radio Martini - Played during the contest. Lofty *Rising - Played during Cake at Stake. *Itty Bitty 8 Bit - Played during the contest. A Leg Up in the Race *Four Beers' Polka - "Hey Coiny! You're a penny! You're worthless!" *Alchemists Tower - Played during the contest. Don't Lose Your Marbles * Itty Bitty 8 Bit - Played during BFDI's 1st birthday. * Chee Zee Cave - Played during Cake at Stake. * New Friendly - Played during the start of the contest. * Rising - Played near the end of the contest. Half a Loaf Is Better Than None *Enter the Maze - Played at Cake at Stake. *Movement Proposition - Played during the rejoining contest. *Organ Filler - Played during the hurdle contest. Vomitaco *Chee Zee Caves - Played at Cake at Stake. *Faster Does It - Played during the Barf Bag contest. *Backed Vibes - Played during the Taco contest. Bowling, Now with Explosions! *Radio Martini - Played during the puppet section. *Rising - Played at Cake at Stake. *Klockworx - Played during the bowling challenge and the point draining or reduction. The Reveal *New Friendly - "Hello, Bubble!", until the start of the intro. *Gnarled Situation - Played during Cake at Stake. *Organ Filler - Played during the frisbee contest. *Ether Disco - Played in the Blocky's Funny Doings International commercial. Reveal Novum *Airport Lounge - Played during the first Cake at Stake. *Covert Affair - Played during the second Cake at Stake. *Super Friendly - TV Dreams and Wishes ep. 1 *Gustav Sting - Round 1 / Round 2 / Final Round intro. *Rising - Played during the stare-off between Pencil and David. Rescission *In the West - Played during the Cake at Stake. *Pixel Peeker Polka (faster) - Playing during the unicycle contest. Gardening Hero *Prelude No. 1 in C, BWV 846 (J.S. Bach) - Played during contest The Glistening *Constance - Played during the rejoin. Don't Pierce My Flesh *Our Story Begins - Played during Cake at Stake *New Friendly - "We are amazing!", until the contest. *Movement Proposition - Played during contest Hurtful! *Bicycle - Played during contest Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 *Organ Filler - "Bubble! I demand an apology!", until the intro; after the intro until Cake at Stake. *Motivator - Played during the advertisements *Hit The Streets - Played when the contestants run away from the bugs *Mirage - Played during Flashback Return of the Hang Glider *New Friendly - "Hey Pen.", until the intro. *Backed Vibes - Played during Cake at Stake *Special Harvest - Leafy buys Dream Island *Silver Blue Light - "Leafy, I'm sorry for what I did." * Smaller Cap = Less Plastic (1.5 speed) music by Andrew Wang - Played during the credits Battle for Dream Island Again イントロ “Bass 8ths Sample” by Beatloaf (from freesound.org)（ピッチを上げたもの） Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know *Movement Proposition - Played when the contestants were chasing Leafy. *New Friendly - "Hey guys, Look." *Radio Martini (sped up) - Played when the contestants show their favorite screens. *Decisions - Played during the contest. Get Digging *Summer Day - "Let's try to come up with a team name." *Dub Eastern - Played during Cake at Stake. *The House of Leaves - "Fine. Teardrop, if you refuse, we'll let you go back." *Overcast - Played during the contest. *Motivator- "Need to kill someone fast? Then buy our..." *Disco Lounge - "Hey Ruby, want to join our alliance." *Stringed Disco - Played when Puffball flew to Yoyleland. *Backed Vibes - Played when the results are shown. Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 *Der Kleber Sting - Played when Teardrop gets poisoned. Zeeky Boogy Doog *Fig Leaf Times Two - Played during the entire episode. *Motivator - Played when Yellow Face starting an ad about "a vat will pour an island". Get in the Van *Itty Bitty 8 Bit - Played during BFDI's third birthday. *Amazing Plan - Played when Bubble was on the swings. *Organ Filler - "Keep throwing!" *Eliminating BFDI - Played when Book climbed the Eiffel Tower, and in 80% speed inside the Clubhouse of Awesomeness *Smoking Gun - Played during Cake at Stake *Aces High - Played when the recommended characters are shown. *There It Is - "Wait, we should probably take the HPRC with us." BFDIA 5b * Title Screen - The entire game. No More Snow! *Mirage - Played during the 1st scene. *Wounded - "Ruby died of sadness shortly after." *Wallpaper (Faster) - "No more snow!" *Constance - "Needle, are you doing OK?" *Local Forecast (slower) - "Hey, you two are FreeSmarters, where's the HPRC?" It's a Monster *Hitman - "The HPHPRCRC will self-destruct in..." *Brittle Rittle - "I think someone owes me an apology." *Who Likes to Party - "There's so many bright lights in this van." The Long-lost Yoyle City *Showdown - "Hey, the HPRC, it's been stolen!" *Backed Vibes - "Why do I have to carry this bag?" *Hero Down - When Yoyle City is first shown: "FreeSmarters, behold." *Moonlight Hall - Played when FreeSmart were driving through Yoyle City. *Sneaky - "So, how would you like to die?" *Call to Adventure - Played when W.O.A.H. Bunch and FreeSmart climbed up the summit of Yoyle Mountain. *Full On - Played when Fries recovered Rocky and then Team No-Name ascended to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. IDFB Welcome Back *Carpe Diem - "Welcome to Day 1127 of our video diary for today!" *Secret of Tiki Island - "Ruby! You forgot to remove the lens cap this time!" *Carpe Diem up, pitch edited - "Oh my bubble blower, I've got to eat this green gumdrop..." *Secret of Tiki Island (at 2:00) - "Hey, uh, Ruby, I hate to be too inquisitive, but..." *Blue Ska - "Fries! What the corkboard are you doing?", "Hey, Pin! Whatcha got going on here?" *Suave Standpipe - "Our diary followers have no idea what's happened to us in the last three years." *Killers - Played when Pencil falls, and then at a lower pitch when Bomby explodes. *Rocket Power - "Sorry for annoying you earlier, Fries." *Floating Cities up - "But look at this place! It's got treasure just waiting to be stolen." *Giant Wyrm up - "I always wanted to know what it feels like to use this." *Quirky Dog - "Well, obviously you bring Snowball out first." *Leopard Print Elevator - "Do you have trouble deciding who to save from the Tiny Loser Chamber?" Battle for BFDI Battle for BFDIではMichael Huang自身が作曲した曲が主に用いられている。 Getting Teardrop to Talk Most of the music in the episode was composed by Michael Huang himself. * Lade - 0:01 - 0:10, 25:36 - 26:13, 27:26 - 27:56 * Minutes - 0:11 - 0:30 '', ''26:50 - 27:07, 27:12 - 27:24 * Flop - 0:32 - 1:13, 1:26 - 1:53 * Park - 1:58 - 2:32, 13:42 - 14:26 * Consy - 2:47 - 6:30, 8:12 - 8:21 * Bnob - 6:32 - 8:05 * How a future house bass is made - 8:35 - 8:41, 22:06 - 22:09 * On The Upp - 8:49 - 8:54 * Music of Four's 3D Hand - 9:59 - 10:48 * Blackcomb - 10:48 - 13:30 * Season Coming to an End - 14:30 - 16:39 * ??? - 16:44 - 17:05, 21:13 - 21:40 * ??? - 19:03 - 20:12 * The Show - 22:31 - 22:56 * ??? - 23:09 - 23:22 * Trants - * Boc World - 24:00 - 25:08 * Bjork - 25:08 - 25:33 Lick Your Way to Freedom * Park - Beginning of episode: "Blocky?" * Consy - Cake at Stake: "Iance, you lost last time, so you do the Cake at Stake." * ??? - "Donut Gets Launch In The Air" * Boc World - Pencil: *gasp* * ??? - Four explains the challenge: "FINE! YOUR EIGHT DEAD FRIENDS ARE NOW IN ONE OF THOSE JAWBREAKERS!" * Sampleless - " is safe!" * ??? - Ice Cube is freed: "Yay!" * Night Mote - "ROBOTY!" * Flop - "Roboty!" * Hit It - "Okay, Black Hole, do the thing.", "Another Name Than That is safe!" * Cullen House - "Loser's getting someone!" * Lade - Voting information and credits * Night Mote (1.5x) - Post-credits scene: "You can stop licking, David, we already lost." Why Would You Do This on a Swingset * Widge - "I'm so excited to start preventing death!" * Consy - "It's time for brake at flake!" * Minutes - "Oh, no, David! Now it's just the two of us!" * Hoppie - "The third contest is..." * ??? - "Book, no..." * Septagon - "Woah! Iance just had a radical idea!" * Flop - “Times are'a changing...” *Chorkey- "Just look at how far we've come, ..." *??? - "That's it! I can break out of here..." * Lade - Voting information and credits Today's Very Special Episode * Park - "Hey, Bell!" * Consy - Played after intro * Boc World - "Okay, so I know the one of us with the most votes is eliminated, but who of us is safe?" * Crunkley - "Hold on! Her name's not Ringy?" * Season Coming to an End (high-pitched) - "Lightning, can you zap me?" * Flop - Played when the challenge starts. * Lickie (slowed down 50%) - "Team Death P.A.C.T., what are we going to do?" * Cullen House (remixed and slowed down) - 8-Ball apologizes to Golf Ball. * Lade - Voting information and credits Fortunate Ben * Dinklie - Match and Ruby play Spongy Cake, Pen is safe: "Yay!" * Park - Beginning of Cake at Stake * Bnob- Liy's resolve: "When I joined this team, I thought I could put my traumatic killing past behind me..." * ??? - Foldy and Stapy smile after Liy's elimination * Chorkey - Challenge * Lade - Voting information and credits * "Glad to have two legs again... Glad to be an X again..." - Post-credits scene Four Goes Too Far * ??? - "Hey viewers, want protection from loud noises?" * Crunkley - "Four's destruction is getting ruthless!" * Jonkie - A Better Name Than That sled scene * Park - "Yeah, makes sense..." * Dinklie - "Roboty! Where are you!?" * Bnob- Pin and Coiny interact. "What's the matter?" * ???'' -"Screw you, moon! You can't control me!"'' * Jonkie- The Losers! stare at Bell * Lade - Voting information and credits The Liar Ball You Don't Want * Dinklie - Cake at Stake * Hoppie- "Ruby! Stop playing with those things!" * Jonkie - "Looks chaotic." * The Show - "This doesn't seem very ethical." * Lade - Voting information and credits * Patterson Touch (ピッチを変えないまま低速で逆再生したLade) - "Loser, we haven't heard much from you today. Any last words? Questions Answered * Flop - "Um, Fries..." * Branchless - Beginning of Cake at Stake * ???- 8-ball gets crushed by the moon. * ??? - Beggining of the contest. * Branchless - "Okay Bubble, you're great at mental contests!"" * Hush - "Its okay, everybody's tongue slips up occasionally." * Consy - "Debatably correct, but no." * Blackcomb - "Question 6..." * Lade - Voting information and credits * The Show - The footage plays This Episode Is About Basketball * ??? - "Stapy, will you play Eat the Dirt with me?", Woody throws the ball into 's basket * ??? - Cake at Stake * ??? - "The jig is up! We gotta take what we can!", X thinks of the challenge: "Nonononono, I got it!" * ??? - "X, you mean to tell me you've been here the whole time?" * Branchless - "I just got a regular cake this time. Is that okay?" * Hoppie - "The ninth contest is..." * Music of Four's 3D Hand - "Woody! I believe in you!" * Lade - Voting information and credits. Enter the Exit *Season Coming to an End (高ピッチ)- "Cloudy? What's wrong?" *Branchless- "I am ready for this Cake at Stake!", ''Inside of EXIT. *???- ''"Now, David. Go...be eliminated." *Bnob- "Where's X? I need Bubble back!" *Hoppie- "I'm back! The tenth challenge is..." *???- Beginning of challenge *Hush- "I wasn't expecting that to work..." *???- "Four, David was eliminated while you were gone." *Season Coming to an End- Four recovers the dead contestants. *Boc World- "There she is! She's the one who tried to send us a bomb!" *Night Mote- Roboty at the waterfall. *???- Introduction to Eternal Algebra Class. *Lade (low-pass filtered)- Rejoin voting information and credits. Get to the Top in 500 Steps *???- "What now, Liy?" *Chapter Complete- During and after Cake at Stake. Before the contest. "Pie's not even trying to pass Flower! What's she doing?". *Park- "Four, I don't think my team wants me..." *???- "The Losers are safe!", "Please let me through!". *Bnob- Match and Bubble's argument. *???(仮称：Firey Underwear)- "Out of my WAY! I need my SPACE!". *Lade- Voting information and credits. その他の動画 X Finds Out His Value * Radio Martini (slowed down) - In the equation playground * Enter the Party - Ending scene Paper Towel *Wagon Wheel - Played during the entire video. Ballers * Hoppie - 動画全体(一部省略) カテゴリ:雑多記事